The Memorial
by SerialAuthor
Summary: Life without Naruto. It is the sequel to The Death.
1. Chapter 1: The Memorial

**SerialAuthor: It's called Memorial, because in Funerals, and Wakes you can see a body, or at least a casket/coffin, and in Memorial's you don't, and since Naruto was a Ninja they would have had to burn his body no matter how bad it already was, because that's Ninja law.**

**The Memorial**

It was beautiful. People touched by Naruto, heard of him and his greatness, knew someone effected by him, and more had come to grieve the great loss of the world's light.

They chose for the memorial to be on his birthday, which unfortunately also held the celebration for when the Great Fox Demon was destroyed, but incidentally on this day when there would be no festival, the sun chose to shine as brightly as it could. It was as if Naruto, the only one could compete with and outshine the sun, was looking down upon them, and smiling one of his life changing smiles. They all smiled through their sadness, and tears: Naruto wanted them to smile back.

The sun reflected upon the two statues erected for the two great heroes of Konoha; one a golden fox that was surrounded by Phoenix fire, and a moon that it would always be able to look at even when there wasn't one in the sky. The Nine Tails were spread out gracefully for all to see, and admire.

This was for Kyuubi. Although there had been many great arguments against the installation of the statue Tsunade had taken the time to remind the all that had it not been for the "Cursed Fox Demon" Naruto would have died a long time ago, and the world they were living in now would have been completely different, because that's just how important Kyuubi, and Naruto were.

It was approved after she had stated her side of the argument, not that Tsunade had cared. She would have gone on with it whether they had approved or not.

The second was of Naruto. This one was made of various metals so it would always look like the original Naruto. His outfit was similar to the one he had worn when he was alive, sandals blue, hair golden and spiky. His skin was tan; cheeks with three scars on each side, eyes were blue, mouth in a smile that made him look like he was laughing at something funny. It looked exactly like him, but it was missing the most important thing. Life. There was no life inside of the replica.

There was no Naruto so it could only look like him. They'd have to live the rest of their lives without him, and they didn't like that, or even want it. They hated it so much, but they'd make friends with his replica. The replica could bring them some solace.

As the guests left when they had realized that hours had passed, and it was now dark the true friends of Naruto bid them all goodbye. When they were all alone Gaara, and Neji grabbed hold of each others hand, and walked away; the rest followed suit, and went home to grieve seriously there.

They were in the dark lost, sad, and scared. They wanted Naruto so badly it hurt.

**SerialAuthor: This will not be the last chapter, and sorry it's so short if you think I'm a failure in life than its okay to tell me I've been getting hints that I might be for a while now. The next chapters will be titled with the person whose view it will be in, I think. The first one will be Tsunade, maybe. Also most of them will be short, and there will be a lot, or a couple people missing.**


	2. Chapter 2: Tsunade

Tsunade was sad. Most of the people she had cared about were dead except for Shizune.

She couldn't imagine what her life would be without her assistant, because there would be no life when Shizune died. Tsunade have gone with than she would be reacquainted with all those she had loved and lost.

She sighed as she went through ninja profiles trying to decide who was eligible to become the next Hokage. So far she had decided on Kakashi, but she didn't know how Konoha and maybe the ninja world could survive with a pervert like him in charge.

Looking out the window Tsunade smiled bitterly. If she had to choose them or Shizune she knew who her choice would be, and she wouldn't hesitate to choose Tsunade over the stupid village that had killed everyone she loved.

She loved the village, but it always took away the ones she loved. She could live without them just as she had before just as long as she had Shizune and Ton Ton by her side. She would be fine.

She sighed. Why was she even here?

Oh. . .Yeah. . .

Naruto.

She drank even more when Naruto was on her mind.


	3. Chapter 3: Shizune

She liked Naruto. He had done something no one else had; he saved Tsunade. For that, she would have taken his place, and would have gladly been the one to have been on that hospital bed.

She was angry that there was someone, other than the Akatsuki, who had been destroyed long ago, trying to kill Naruto for personal reasons having to do with the Kyuubi that had attacked Konoha years ago. She got even madder when she thought about the fact that they had succeeded.

Shizune shivered at the memory of how the man responsible for their grief had been killed.

She wondered briefly, as images of the violent flying ninja attacked an extremely talented ex-medic nin, who had been begging for death the moment Naruto had become infected, whether Naruto realized how great his friends really were. Then she smiled. Of course he did. However, she wondered whether anyone else thought of this, she never said a word of her suspicions.

She always suspected Naruto to be wiser than he appeared, and all knowing. There were many times which she could have said where he did something that made her wonder, and that smile that just said to her, "I already knew."

Shizune became angry again that the thought of someone so important was gone, and began to regret that she hadn't been allowed to partake in the beat down of the medic nin that had killed their sun. Shizune had wanted to help, but she had been forbidden to even lift a finger by Tsunade. Although she could have joined anyway she listened to the woman, because she knew why she had done that. So she had just watched and restrained herself.

As she walked into Tsunade's office she saw her idol looking up at her with needing eyes, and knew exactly what she wanted. What she needed.

"Shhh," she said, comforting the lightly weeping woman. "I'll always be here, so don't cry."

SerialAuthor: Sorry its taken me so long, and it will probably take longer, because I'm sick. So add that on to the fact that I'm slow at retyping things you can see I'm in a predicament. So please stay with me. Please, and Thank You.


	4. Chapter 4: The Rookie Nine

**The Rookie Nine (Including Gai's Team, and Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro)**

They were sad, and they had a right to be. The reason they were even close friends or even people associated with each other was dead, and the person who was responsible for his death was human meaning they couldn't torture him, because all humans had to die.

Neji had Gaara to comfort him, but they were still devastated. The reason they were together; the reason Neji gave up on his hatred for the main branch; the reason why Gaara was able to believe in love was gone, and wouldn't be able to come back.

The Rookie Nine wasn't the same. There was only eight of them, and it was pitiful to be them because they had no sun and were living in the dark.

Lee was sad even with Sakura at his side that the only person that was brighter than he was and could brighten his already bright day was dead.

Ten Ten she was sad. She had liked the blond. He had spunk, and could fight very well.

Temari and Kankuro were sad that the person who made their "brother" human was dead and believed that the murderer could have suffered more.

They didn't know what Sasuke was thinking as he walked in a daze, and followed Naruto's orders as if they were the most important orders he'd ever receive, and they probably were judging by how he had felt about the blond. It was so strong, and they couldn't believe they would ever see anything like that again.

One thing that they all shared, even without asking Sasuke they knew he felt the same way, was the idiot who thought the sun deserved to die could have suffered more for his severe infraction.

**SerialAuthor:** I'm updating this, because it is the beginning of summer.


	5. Chapter 5: Kakashi & Iruka

**Kakashi & Iruka**

"Iruka," Kakashi whispered holding his love closer to him, "you know I'll never leave you, right? Naruto will protect me, because he doesn't want to see you sad anymore."

Iruka tightened his hold on Kakashi.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. I want you to always be around," Iruka cried feeling the water build up behind his eyes and leak onto Kakashi's chest. "I need you."

"I need to be a ninja, because I need to protect you. Plus, you need to know and believe that Naruto will not let me die, because he loves you enough to protect my life which will protect you. Okay?"

"I believe you, and Naruto," Iruka said grabbing his aching head. He had cried too much.

People keep dying, and they were always the one he wanted to be around. So, if Kakashi died he would have to follow, because he wasn't as strong as Kakashi, Sasuke, or any of the others who had lost something in Naruto.

So if the most important love of his life followed in the footsteps of his most important child he would die along with them.

And he would accept it.


	6. Chapter 6: Sasuke

**Sasuke**

He went through a routine now. He married the only woman he knew he would be able to stand.

She wasn't a ninja. She was plain, nice, and understood that even when she had gained his favor that she could never replace the one he held in his heart. She was content knowing that he had at least loved her even when it would pale in comparison to his feelings for Naruto. She didn't mind, and whenever Sasuke would apologize she would smile, and would say that she felt the same.

Sasuke would never be for her. She had lived for the one day she would be recognized in Naruto's eyes, and when he died she felt that she could gain it in the next life by being the one that would help Sasuke reach his goals by being the one to have his babies.

Naruto need never worry that she would fight for Sasuke's affections that belonged to a dead man, because she did not want that.

When they consummated the promise they both made to Naruto, hers done internally in a silent prayer, it was never the names of each other that was said.

His wife was pregnant with a child, and he smiled whenever he saw her waddle around her large belly showing, because he knew that he was making Naruto proud.

Naruto. They had both decided that Naruto would be the name of their first child, because it was the name of a great hero, and it would be a great honor for their first child to be named that special name of the person that captivated them both so entirely.

"I love you baby Naruto," they would say rubbing the taut skin that showed where their little light was hiding as it grew.

Years later they realized their marriage was a perfect marriage with love for the same person, and for their children who they loved wholeheartedly.

Their children were beautiful, and they were loved like no other child in history would ever be loved by her, Sasuke, the beloved friends of Naruto, the two Legendary Sannin of Konoha, the village, and they knew it.

"Mommy, I want to be like Uncle Naruto. Can I be like him, please?" their children would ask which would spark an argument over who was best suited for the job as being one of the greatest superheros in the history of the world.

"Let's talk about this tomorrow, and I'll ask Daddy if he will tell you one of the stories with Naruto for bedtime?" she asked her darling children.

"Yeah!" And as they ran upstairs a new argument would have sparked over who would take a shower first.

"Is everyone ready for bed?" Sasuke would ask as he walked into the one big room they would share.

"Yes, now tell us about Uncle Naruto, and Kyubi," they would say in assorted sentences that wouldn't have blended together smoothly.

He saw his wife, Hana Uchiha, slip into the same bed as their youngest child of the many children she had born him, and sat down on the nearest chair making himself comfortable.

"Well, you know the Chunin exams. . ." he began a smile on his face.


End file.
